Last Whisper
* is gold efficient. * The percentage armor penetration stat must have a gold value of at least for to be gold efficient. ** becomes gold efficient when used against targets with at least . }} Similar Items }} Notes * Percentage armor penetration stacks multiplicatively with other percentage armor penetration abilities. * It is important to note that this item's penetration (and the items that build of it) can only penetrate bonus armor. Therefore, this item is less useful against targets which do not stack heavy amounts of armor, such as squishy champions. Against those targets, flat armor penetration from items like is a better choice. * (outdated information) If the increased physical damage from the 35% amour penetration can be thought of as increased AD, the passive must increase damage by points ( / per AD = AD), in order to be gold efficient. '' ** ''For this to occur, “Armor (AD ) > ”, where Armor is the targets armor. This can be rounded to “Armor (AD 45) > 7000”, for ease of remembering. A graph of the unrounded equation can be seen to the right. **- outdated, can someone do the math on the new version Patch History ** + = ** Grants +25 attack damage. ** Grants Your physical damage ignores 30% of your target's bonus-armor. ** Builds into: and . V3.14: * Combine cost increased to from (Total cost remains the same due to price being reduced). V1.0.0.154: * Item cost increase to from . * Combine cost increase to from . V1.0.0.152: * Item cost reduced to from . * Combine cost reduced to from . * Armor penetration reduced to 35% from 40%. V1.0.0.138: * Now shows up as an upgrade from in the item shop. V1.0.0.110: *Total cost increased to from . V1.0.0.107: * Recipe changed: Now requires and instead of and . * Combine cost increased to from . * Now provides +40 attack damage and 40% Armor penetration, instead of +40% attack speed, +10 attack damage and 40% Armor penetration. V1.0.0.103: * Unique armor penetration now functions with abilities (but still not against turrets). v1.0.0.86: * Bonus damage decreased to 10 from 20. V0.9.25.24: * Combine cost reduced to from . V0.9.25.21: * No longer works on turrets. June 19, 2009 Patch: * Armor penetration increased to 40% from 33%. May 23, 2009 Patch: Reworked * now penetrates 33% of the defender's armor (Unique). * Combine cost reduced to from . May 9, 2009 Patch: * Fixed a bug which gave it an ability power ratio of 1. * Fixed a bug which caused it to do bonus damage based on ability power. May 1, 2009 Patch: * Functionality changed to a "35% chance on hit to deal 1 Magic Damage for each point of Armor the target has" from a 50% chance to ignore all of the target's armor. * Recipe cost increased to from . }} References cs:Last Whisper de:Letzter Atemzug es:Último Suspiro fr:Dernier Souffle pl:Ostatni Szept ru:Последний Вздох zh:最后的轻语 Category:Advanced items Category:Attack damage items